The Tactical Diversion
by cutecrazyice
Summary: In which Karin is being sarcastic, Kakashi is being odd and Sakura is just not having the best day of her life - well, not entirely. KakaSaku


**The Tactical Diversion  
><strong>_by: cutecrazyice_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The medic outfit that Sakura had donned for that day was so tight that she could come up with only one explanation – or rather, Karin had come up with only one explanation.

"You grew fat."

"I did not," Sakura grumbled, tugging uncomfortably at the green skirt. It kept riding up, showing more skin than she was used to.

"Hell, yes, you did," Karin announced gleefully, red eyes sparkling with this new development. "Yesterday that uniform fit you fine – now _look at it._ You look like a slut from the nearest whorehouse."

Sakura glared. "Watch it, probation girl."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Excuse you, but I've been an official resident of Konoha since last month. And instead of bickering like a little schoolgirl, shouldn't you be treating my friend over here? He looks pretty sad."

From his spot in the hospital bed, Juugo smiled. "I'm okay, Haruno-san. Don't worry."

Sakura smiled back. "Call me Sakura, please."

Juugo nodded. "Thank you for tending to me today, Sakura."

Karin made a face, one which the pink-haired medic ignored as she gave the guy some more instructions before finally getting her clipboard and preparing to leave. She opened the door.

"Watch that butt, Pinky," Karin teased mockingly. "Only the oldest, ugliest perverts would get turned on by that."

Ignoring the comment, Sakura kept her temper in check, stepping out of the room and attempting a smile at Sasuke, who was looking bored while Naruto tried to argue with him about something he obviously deemed irrelevant. The raven-haired Uchiha merely raised a brow at her, observant enough to see through the temper.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, pausing from his argument and staring at her. "Why are your clothes so tight? Go get dressed immediately! There are many perverts out here!"

Scoffing, Sakura ignored him and turned her head. It was laundry day, she had no other clothes - why was everybody being so weird? She stopped when she caught a flash of silver heading her way. She tried to beam again, and waved. "Hello, Kaka—"

And was promptly plastered to the wall, with a large body pressing against hers and a mouth kissing her as if there was no tomorrow.

Oh, and a tongue sliding its way in.

She opened her mouth to protest.

He firmly pulled her thighs apart with his own, placing both hands on her hips to keep her in place. He nipped her lower lip playfully.

The protest from her mouth died a quick, so-not-painful death.

"Kakashi-kun? Kakashi-kun?"

She was pretty sure there was someone yelling his name, but at the moment, Sakura was too preoccupied keeping her wits about her. Not that it mattered. When he lifted her up and practically had her legs hugging his hard, warm thigh tight, she was pretty sure her brain died, too. Keeping one hand on her waist, he let the other trail on her neck, thumb rubbing her jaw and tilting her mouth up for better access.

Hmm.

"Kakashi-kun!"

The hand on her hip trailed up to place a flat palm on a her stomach. Her breasts tingled.

"OH, NEVER MIND! YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY TOO BUSY!"

Seconds later, the kiss stopped. Then Kakashi stepped back, placed his mask back on – and smiled underneath it. It was obvious through the crinkling of his eyes.

"Sorry about that."

Flustered, speechless and thoroughly aroused, Sakura stared at him.

"Wha – why – wha—"

"Nurse Kyo wanted to give me my shots today, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. I think she has the hots for me. I had to make her back off."

She kept on staring.

"Thanks, Sakura. Until next time."

Then he was off, hands in his pockets and footsteps light.

Seconds later (after her reeling mind finally settled a bit), Sakura stopped staring. Then she finally turned to her teammates, who were still gawking after Kakashi – one with his mouth wide open, the other with both eyebrows now raised. It looked like Naruto was about to shout a protest, but then got a good look at Sakura's still-dazed expression and changed his mind.

"Wow," the blond said. "The guy's pretty hot. Wonder why he keeps hiding that face."

Sasuke's raised eyebrows turned to Naruto.

"And no, I'm not gay, you bozo. I'm just manly enough to not get insecure when someone's as handsome as me."

Sasuke scowled. From her perch on the door, Karin smirked.

"Well, Pinky, looks like you don't just catch old, ugly perverts, after all. Hats off to you."

Then everybody dispersed, as if nothing was amiss and all was back to normal.

Tingles still running all over her skin, Sakura blinked.

What the hell just happened?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_a/n: written for birthday girl BEA! SUPER BELATED HAPPY GLITTERING B-DAY, luv. I love you and I hope you like it. :D_

_Prompt - randomness, Kakashi being odd, Karin being sarcastic and something less than a thousand words. Oh, and something written within an hour so I can't even consider how silly it is and edit it to death. Way to go, Bea. XD  
><em>


End file.
